


Invasion

by ladydragon76



Series: 13 Nights of Yule 2020 [13]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:It's Red Alert's worst nightmare!  A magic man who can go wherever he wants and no one can see him!Happy Solstice!
Series: 13 Nights of Yule 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049276
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38





	Invasion

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** 13 Nights of Yule 2020  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Red Alert  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** Prompt: Nightmare Before Yule

Red Alert clenched his jaw and growled, "This is _serious_!"

"Got it on good authority, mech, that Santa's just a fun lie parents tell their kids," Jazz said, his hands spread, palms up on the meeting table. "Talked about it ta Sparkplug m'self because Bluestreak heard about him and was wantin' ta know what the age cut-off was."

"Look at this logically, Red Alert," Prowl added. "There are nearly five billion humans on Earth. If we assume even half a billion are children, there is no conceivable way for one man to carry, let alone visit via flying reindeer, that many homes in a twenty-four-hour time frame."

"No!" Red Alert snapped. "You're not listening! It's magic! And the humans do say that magic is just technology they don't yet comprehend. And then there's _this_!" He jabbed a finger against his datapad screen, transferring the file to the table's holo screen, and stood up. "There! Right there!" He pointed. "You see where this Virginia says her friends say there is no Santa Claus? Then _there_! Do you see where the journalist in this respected news outlet tells her directly that her friends are wrong? Then here!" He stabbed his finger at the holo again. "Right here is says, ' _Nobody sees Santa Claus_ '!"

"Red," Optimus began, but Red Alert snarled at him.

"' _Did you ever see fairies dancing on the lawn? Of course not, but that’s no proof that they are not there._ '" Red Alert recited loudly enough to drown out anyone else and their protests of 'those aren't real'. "Not only is Santa Claus real and planning an invasion of _this base_ , but there are likely fairies running about too! What if the Decepticons enlist them as spies?!"

Silence rang for a moment, then Optimus shifted forward and rested his hands -fingers laced together- on the table. "What do you propose we do?"

Red Alert blinked, surprised, he'd been prepared to argue much longer on this, used to being dismissed and not believed. He had piles of evidence to present, but if Optimus was going to be reasonable for once... "Uh..." He reset his vocalizer. "Clearly we need a task force. We need to increase surveillance. And under no circumstances at all should cookies and milk be left out."

Optimus turned to Prowl. "Do you have some mechs we could volunteer for this task force, to help Red Alert?"

Prowl smiled. "Oh. For a certainty."

Red Alert narrowed his optics at them, but Optimus turned back and said, "No cameras in quarters or washracks."

"But-"

"No. Mechs deserve some measure of privacy, I won't budge on that," Optimus said, holding up a hand to stop Red Alert's protest. "However, I do feel that it's not unreasonable to increase patrols out of the pool of mechs Prowl gives you. We can also place a _few_ more cameras around the corridors and in the rec room, which those mechs can monitor for activity."

"Very well. Thank you," Red Alert added and sat back down, desperately trying to hide how victorious he felt.

"Was there anything else from Security?" Optimus asked.

_No, thank you very much_ , Red Alert thought as he disconnected the cable from his datapad from the table. Out loud he said, "I believe that will do for now." Optimus had not given him a number for the cameras, so Red Alert was finally going to install the ones he'd found back in the corridors that led into the caves, which he was fairly sure were the ones the Cassetticons were using to get inside the base.

"Very well," Optimus said and turned to Ironhide. "Troops?"

The meeting chugged along as Ironhide gave his report, and Red Alert answered the ping to his comms. " _Yes, Jazz?_ "

" _Clever._ "

" _What's that?_ "

" _You._ "

Red Alert glanced up from under the rim of his helm and let the tiniest of smiles show for Jazz. " _Sometimes the easiest way to get what I need is to let them shut me up._ "

**Author's Note:**

> [CLICK HERE](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) to learn more about me!
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
>  **Feedback**
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction (regarding the fic tho please)
> 

> 
> **Author Responses**  
>  This author replies to comments, mostly with a simple but heartfelt 'thank you' in acknowledgement of said comment, but longer replies happen as feel natural.  
> If you don't want a reply, for any reason, just put a 'whisper' up front or at the end, and I will simply and quietly appreciate your comment without responding. ^_^


End file.
